Family and Findings
by kaashaa
Summary: Jasper and Kaashaa have settled into their new life together but is everything really settled? This is the third in the series and my beta and writing partner silentdovesong has the Fourth part of the Series Still Waters with her stuff so check it out.
1. Home Life

**CHAPTER 1 **

**HOME LIFE**

"Hey Jazz come on let's go hunting?" Emmett hollered from downstairs.

Jasper sighed then smiled at his wife, "There are times I wish you'd have let Esme build us a cottage separate from the house." He said as Kaashaa rolled off him shaking her head with a smile on it.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale be nice. Emmett has a point you do need to hunt. It's been what almost two weeks?" she quizzed buttoning her shirt as Emmett's footsteps came thundering up the final steps to their room.

"Okay honey for you I'll be nice and go eat." He said smiling and kissing her on the neck intentionally drawing her closer to him and trying to ignore Emmett's footsteps.

Kaashaa moaned lightly then giggled, "You are so wrong Jasper now go before…"Kaashaa started as Emmett burst through the door a wide grin on his face.

"Come on man before I starve to death." Emmett complained the laughter evident in his eyes at catching his brother and sister-in-law.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen don't you know how to knock or do I need to find Esme to teach you manners again?" Kaashaa said turning with a shoe in her hand, which she pointed at Emmett.

"Oh come on Kaash don't be like that. I knew you weren't doing anything." Emmett whined laughing at the end as Kaashaa broke her stern look with a smile of her own.

"I don't know what I'd do if you didn't look out for Jasper for me Emmett. Both of you go and have fun and don't go aggravating Edward and Bella or I'm not defending you this time Emmett." Kaashaa said as she reached up and kissed Emmett on the cheek before going through the door and down the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett ran catching up with Kaashaa. "We won't be gone long darlin'." Jasper said kissing Kaashaa then following Emmett on through the front door.

Kaashaa smiled, turning her attention to Esme who came in from the kitchen. "I take it that Emmett finally got Jasper to go hunting?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to I was starting to worry he was going to cause himself more pain if he didn't hunt soon." Kaashaa answered turning to follow Esme back into the kitchen.

"Its all part of being soul mated dear. When Edward and Bella got married, we could hardly pry them from each other long enough to get either to hunt and Bella was a newborn. I don't see how she managed to last as long as she did." Esme commented as Kaashaa opened the fridge to retrieve some sandwich stuff.

"I can cook something for you if you want." Esme said watching as Kaashaa just shook her head.

"No sense in cooking I'm not that hungry besides tonight seems to be one of those nights I could do with something light to eat." Kaashaa answered turning to smile at Esme.

"Hey Kaashaa want to watch a movie?" Alice asked coming in followed by Bella and Rose.

"Sure, I take it Emmett gathered all the guys together for a night of fun then?" she asked.

"Yes, he came by told Edward he was demanding a guys night out so I told Edward go eat and not to worry I was going to the house to visit anyway since Jake's got Nessie with him." Bella answered shaking her head.

"Figures I told him not to aggravate Edward," Kaashaa said turning to Rose. "Your mate has a massive death wish." She added.

"Tell me something I didn't know. He always has when it came to Edward." Rose answered laughing.

"Yeah, I just don't need him killing mine in the process though. Oh well, lets go spend a guy free evening before they suddenly decide to reappear." Kaashaa replied giggling as Alice led the group back to the living room.

The group started a movie and was most of the way through it when Carlisle came in the living room, "I was wondering why it was so quiet." He said as Esme greeted him with a kiss before he sat down facing all of his girls.

"Emmett demanded a guy's night out so we decided movies were in order before Mrs. Whitlock here is dragged away again." Rose answered grinning at Kaashaa who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Not my fault Rose," Kaashaa answered giggling. "Besides at least Jazz and I keep everything nice and quiet." She added getting a giggle from Alice and Bella.

Rose smiled then rolled her eyes. "So how long have the boys been gone?" Carlisle asked as the girls began the task of picking another movie. He was happy. He'd gain not only a new daughter but a new son and an old friend as well.

"I believe they left about an hour or two ago. I'm glad Marcus needed to try and hunt and so did Jasper." Esme said as they turned listening to the girls discuss the movie they were putting in.

"Good, all of them could use some time away from their mates and it looks like the girls needed the alone time." He whispered kissing his wife's neck and putting his arms around her.

Esme smiled snuggling closer when suddenly she and Carlisle were hit with flying popcorn. "Girls," she was trying to be stern but with no good as she began laughing at the girls.

"Duck," Alice said as Kaashaa flicked popcorn straight at Carlisle catching him in the forehead. She flicked another piece only moments later.

Esme ducked and Carlisle caught the popcorn flicking it back at Kaashaa with a laugh, "Sorry about that but not this time."

"You don't play fair," Kaashaa said as she managed to clock Alice with a kernel of popcorn.

The popcorn fight settled down and everyone began cleaning up while Carlisle and Esme retired upstairs for some private time. The girls had just finished cleaning up the living room when the boys came in. "Did we miss anything fun?" Emmett asked flopping down on the couch.

"Other than a popcorn fight not really," Alice, answered as everyone separated to sit with their significant others.

"Why does that sound like someone got bored?" Edward asked eying all the girls including his wife.

"Don't look at me Edward I didn't start it," Bella said smiling at Kaashaa.

"Hey I had help with the fight," Kaashaa replied giggling.

"That's true but I'm not the one that flicked the popcorn at Carlisle," Alice said from Demetri's side.

"Hey you're the one that got Esme with the popcorn," Kaashaa answered laughing and snuggling into Jasper.

"I bet that wasn't a good thing," Edward stated smiling as he saw Kaashaa finally yawn. Though she had vampire the uni demanded sleep and that was more and more obvious in her every yawn.

"She wasn't happy about it that's for sure. That's why we stopped and started cleaning up. Well hate to break up the fun but I'm going to bed. Emmett don't go bothering Carlisle and Esme please." Kaashaa answered as Jasper helped her to her feet and they stared up the stairs. "Night everyone," she added over her shoulder as they went up the stairs.


	2. Advesaries

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ADVERSARIES**

"Master, shouldn't Master Marcus be home by now?" Jane asked watching as Aro wiped his mouth after draining a woman. The group was finishing feeding and for days, Aro's mind had been on his wayward brother.

Aro looked at Jane as Caius spoke up from beside her, "She has a point brother. I can tell you're just as curious for his extended absence as the rest of us."

"I do wonder why he's not come back as was per the agreement," Aro answered waving at the guard to begin cleaning the mess.

"Then let me go and find out master. The Cullen's wouldn't dare stop us from talking to Master Marcus," Jane answered. She watched Aro's facial expressions for confirmation.

"Stop you, no but he can choose to refuse to speak to you. Or me for that matter." Aro said calmly having begun to consider that a rethinking of the ways might be in order, though he most assuredly did not like Marcus' foray into this unknown path.

"But why would he refuse to talk to one of us if we send greetings from you and Master Caius?" Jane asked sensing something in Aro's answer that bothered her.

"Because Marcus is my brother," Aro answered evenly before smiling at her, "Just know you do not go with my full blessing and I expect you to adhere to the rules."

"Wait brother I know someone who could get Marcus to come home and the Cullens or their new pet wouldn't be able to stop." Caius said his smile feral.

"No." Aro said calmly knowing that Caius was acting out of temper still because he had a devastating blow to his ego. "I've told you before we are not going to lower ourselves to a child's tantrum any longer. You've embarrassed us enough." Aro said firmly giving his brother a look. "I hold you partly responsible for Marcus' current obsession to understand the Cullens."

"Ah but this isn't my tantrum coming out but a way to bring Marcus home and end his obsession that he seems to have suddenly. You know whom I'm talking of brother. Why not call on her as you have in the past. Besides I do believe the last tantrum and embarrassment belonged to you brother for calling the council." Caius spouted back his face turning hard at his brother's words.

Aro turned a cold stare on Caius one severe enough to back even Jane out of his line of sight, "I do not desire to pay that kind of price again. You are breeding hate and fear. While for humans that is fine, for our own kin not so much so my answer remains. No." Aro said coldly turning to walk away from Caius, "And if you summon her yourself Brother you are again, Alone for I will turn my back on you. Marcus has not turned his back on us. He is of course, free to come and go. He simply never chose to leave."

"Have it your way but know if you keep this up Aro you will soon have no one here," Caius answered as the door slammed shut. "Jane go send my greetings to Sirena and have her come here as soon as she can." Caius said knowing the history between Aro and her were more intimate than most knew.

"As you wish Master Caius but I don't think Master Aro will be happy to have her here." Jane said bowing and backing toward the door.

"As if I need Aro's permission to take and do anything, not like he actually helped me keep my mate," he snarled at her delighting in the fact she was a little afraid of his temper still.

Jane didn't say anything but bowed and turned opening the doors then closing them behind her finding her brother waiting for her on the other side. "The fool is going to get us all killed. We're leaving again where's Felix, brother?" She asked her eyes flashing first at Alec then at another guard who was nearby.

Alec frowned and tilted his head at her, "And what little sister are you planning?" he asked cautiously, knowing that Jane was in a difficult mood again.

Jane turned looking at Alec, "Master Caius wants us to go find Sirena against Master Aro's wishes. We're going to find her then we're going to see if we can talk to Master Marcus ourselves and at least warn him about Sirena being hired again." Jane said her eyes telling her hatred of the woman in question.

"Jane, why don't we go get her and you try to talk to Master Aro?" Alec suggested knowing that Jane had about as much affection for Sirena as what Sirena had for her, which was none. "That way both tasks are done and none can punish any of us."

Jane smiled, "Good idea brother. I'll leave right away, as it will take me longer to get to my destination. Remember brother she's to come when she can and talk to Master Caius. Don't let Master Aro know where you and Felix are going." She answered starting toward the elevator that would take her outside where she could get underway quickly.


	3. Good News

**CHAPTER THREE**

**GOOD NEWS**

"Jasper could you please go get Carlisle for me?" Kaashaa asked coming out of their bathroom. Her face was pale and she felt strangely dizzy and nauseated, the last time she had felt this way she had been a girl and had simply had the stomach flu.

Jasper nodded and headed out of the door, "Esme, have you seen Carlisle this morning?" he asked as he entered the kitchen moments later. Esme looked up from her task and could see the concern in his golden eyes.

"He's in his office at the moment planning a longer hunt for everyone with Edward and Alice. Is there something wrong?" Esme asked, her concern immediately wrinkling her brow at Jasper's request.

"I don't know Kaashaa's not feeling well and wanted him." Jasper answered turning on his heels to head back up the stairs.

Esme just nodded and smiled realizing that it might not be a sickness but something wonderful in store for her oldest son, but it would be up to Carlisle to figure out if she was right.

Jasper made it upstairs and knocked on the door then walked in, "Carlisle sorry to bother you three but Kaashaa's not feeling well at all." He said not even bothering to greet any of them.

"We'll finish our planning in a bit." Carlisle said getting up and grabbing his bag to follow Jasper out the door. Edward and Alice also followed sensing the concern in Jasper's voice.

They made it back into Jasper and Kaashaa's room noticing she wasn't in there before hearing the vomiting coming from the bathroom. "Kaashaa, dear are you okay?" Carlisle asked stepping into the room and kneeling by Kaashaa who was leaned against the wall as Jasper, Edward and Alice watched from the doorway.

"Yeah, I think I might have picked up a bug somewhere, I just don't feel well this morning." Kaashaa answered her face pale. She wiped her face with a wet washrag Alice handed her before retreating back to the doorway.

"Let's get you into the bedroom and check you out. Tell me all of your symptoms." Carlisle answered helping her to stand. She began telling of feeling sick every morning but hungry after she had vomited also how one minute she was hot the next cold. Carlisle helped her lay down with her head in Jasper's lap and began his exam stopping when his hearing picked up the fluttering of a heartbeat. "I think I might have found your problem hun and if I'm guessing it should go away in a few months though I'm not sure when." He answered smiling as he picked up another heartbeat making the count three including Kaashaa's.

Jasper looked up confused, "What do you mean?" he asked looking at Kaashaa who finally smiled nodding at Carlisle.

"Kaashaa and you are going to be parents!" Alice chirped bouncing happily to hug Jasper from the side.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm not sure how to determine when the babies are due though." He answered.

"I know only two people that might be able to answer that for you. My father or sister might know how to judge things like that since I'm not full vampire or uni." Kaashaa answered taking Jasper's hand and giving it a light squeeze of support.

Carlisle nodded, "I think we might need to call and talk to them. Besides I have a feeling keeping news like this from your father or sister wouldn't be good for you." He stated kissing her forehead. "Before you do anything you need some rest." He nodded at Jasper who began sending calming waves until Kaashaa closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Kaashaa woke a little later to a soft shaking on her arm. "Auntie Kaashaa, Auntie Kaashaa wake up grandma says time to eat." The voice said.

Kaashaa opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Nessie who was standing at the edge of the bed. "Thank you Nessie, where's Uncle Jasper at?" she asked noticing Jasper's absence.

"He went with Daddy, Momma, grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Demetri, Uncle Marcus and Aunt Alice to hunt. I was going to go but daddy asked me to help grandma keep an eye on you." The little girl replied.

"You are a good helper and so much like your momma." Kaashaa answered reaching over to hug Nessie. "Okay let me get up and we'll go get something to eat." She added feeling the nausea return only for a moment when she sat up.

They made it down stairs and into the kitchen just as Esme was setting stuff down on the counter for them. "I wasn't sure what you felt up to but thought maybe soup and grilled cheese might be a safe bet."

Kaashaa smiled, "Thanks, I hope this kid will let me eat that without throwing too much of a fit. How long has everyone been off hunting?" she asked beginning to eat.

"About two or three hours, they left as soon as you went back to sleep to keep Jasper busy and not sitting worrying over you." Esme replied beginning to wipe down the counters and stove.

Kaashaa nodded and continued eating. A few minutes went by before Kaashaa suddenly felt cold hands reach around her shoulders covering her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said making Kaashaa grin and mentally roll her eyes.

"You stink Emmett do you mind I'm trying to eat here." She stated her voice failing to show her amusement and relief.

Emmett chuckled pulling his hands away, "How'd you know it was me?" he asked. Kaashaa turned and shook her head causing Emmett to grin even more.

"Only you come home smelling of grizzly bear Emmett." Kaashaa answered as Jasper came and put his arms around her and she sunk into him sighing.

"So did you have a good time babe?" Kaashaa asked feeling Jasper relax.

"Yeah it was more fun watching Emmett interrupt the two grizzlies that were fighting." He answered as he watched her pick up the phone. "I take it you were waiting for me to get home before calling home?" he asked grinning and kissing her neck lightly.

"Yeah that way if Uncle Lucien wants to come through the phone to ring your neck he can babe." Kaashaa replied giggling. She could feel Jasper's chuckle and knew everything was going to be all right. She dialed the number and began mentally counting the rings.

"Hello who's calling at this hour?" A grumpy sounding voice answered.

"I love you too Uncle Lucien and its not late." Kaashaa answered.

"Kaashaa thought you'd forgotten all about us. Your mother and father were wondering how you were doing and your sister's been to quiet as of late. Hang on I'll get someone for you." Lucien stated.

Kaashaa could hear his soft call and the sudden shuffling of the phone. "Hello, anyone home over there." Kaashaa muttered not hearing anything suddenly.

The voice on the other end of the phone was sleepy, irritable and half slurred. "This better be good given then time of day you're dragging me out of bed."

Kaashaa laughed checking her watch, "Well considering I have some wonderful news to tell the family sis yes its good. But you know I could just hang up and show up in how many ever months with the surprise." She answered snickering.

She could almost hear the snap between sleepy-grumpy and awake when Elyshia's voice came back through, "We both know I hate surprises Little Sister so spill it."

"I definitely know how you hate surprises sis. Are mom and daddy close by I wanted to tell you all together." She asked cuddling closer to Jasper.

"Probably, since I'm lookin' at Mom who's got the deer-in-headlights look on her face. Let me put you on speaker before she thinks someone died." Elyshia said reasonably pressing the button. "Okay Sunshine what had you dragging us out of bed at this hour?"

"Jasper and I wanted to inform you that you dear sister are going to be an aunt and mom dad are grandparents. I'm pregnant guys." Kaashaa said her voice failing to hide her excitement.

A slight squeal and a chuckle were heard before Amelia's voice filled the phone. "Your father and I are so happy for you hunny how far along are you?" She asked.

"I believe Carlisle said about two months. The problem with this is we can't really calculate anything especially when I might be due because Carlisle's unsure how to do that with me not being human or have had any human blood in me. I do know though I'm far enough along to hear heartbeats." Kaashaa answered. "That's kinda the reason for the late call we were hoping that maybe Daddy or Sis could give us some advice on how to know when I'm due." She added.

"I think your father and sister are trying to look into that now. Here your Uncle Lucien wants to talk to you while I go get your father a book." Amelia answered handing the phone to Lucien.

"Hi Uncle Lucien," Kaashaa replied hearing his thoughts plainly.

"Hi, yourself kid. I'm glad your going to be a mom I was wondering when you'd get around to making me feel older than I already feel." He mused as he heard chuckling in the background recognizing his newest nephew's voice.

"Well some one had to make you feel old Uncle Lucien besides me and sis." Kaashaa answered back as she got a playful growl from him.

"It's a good thing you love Jasper otherwise I'd have something to say about him getting my niece pregnant." He answered his voice playful.

"Uncle Lucien, be nice and play nice there." Kaashaa spouted out finally breaking up into a giggle hearing the voices agree on something then hearing the phone shift again.

"The best we can figure - and you can tell Carlisle this - is that the durations should be between 6 and 8 months as a guesstimate of course there's about a hundred factors into it but we are fairly sure that is going to be a good starting point.. Does that help?" Elyshia's voice came back over the phone.

"At least we've got a starting point for it thanks for the help sis and you too daddy. Maybe before I go into labor or just after the kids get here we can come see you guys I miss you." Kaashaa answered her voice though happy sounding had a melancholy ring to it her sister picked up on.

"Much as I respect Carlisle's medical record you think I'm letting you have a baby without me in the easy reach?" Elyshia put just enough indignation into her voice to tell Kaashaa she was teasing her, "Seriously, Kaash you know better. I'll figure out a way to pop in when it's near time."

Kaashaa laughed, "Yes I know you sis all to well. Don't worry for the moment I'm safe and I'll see you when it's close to time. Give each other a hug and kiss and make sure Uncle Draedyn, Acie and Tia know the good news too. I love you guys."

"Will do the Terrible Twosome are off getting a bite I think so I'm sure Theron'll catch them later." Elyshia chuckled," And I wanna watch Theron tell Draedyn that's going to be popcorn-worthy."

"Take pictures cause I want to see," Kaashaa, answered her voice failing to hide the laughter.

"Like I could ever resist," Elyshia yawned, "Also, Taron's insisting we take a trip at some point - damn him and his itchy feet so that'll have to be before the kid's born too..Oh!" Kaashaa could almost see the wicked grin, "I assume you want pictures when he finds out too."

Kaashaa laughed, "Of course when he and Taelon find out its going to be even better than when Uncle Draedyn finds out. Well I'd better get off here Jasper and Carlisle's giving me the it's time to rest look."

"I give you an hour before you're bored." Elyshia predicted with a chuckle, "But let's not annoy the doc so soon eh? I'll call ya later when it's a decent hour."

Kaashaa giggled, "Sure thing sis talk to you later love you guys have a good night." She replied. They said their good byes and she shut the phone turning to Jasper. "Well at least you didn't die babe." She added smiling then getting up and following Jasper upstairs.


	4. Visitor

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**VISITOR**

"Alice! I need help here please." Kaashaa called opening the door briefly.

Moments later Alice entered the room and plopped down on the bed behind Kaashaa, "Sorry I got distracted." She answered causing the both of them to start giggling. She took Kaash's hair and began braiding a difficult braid for her.

"I thought vampires couldn't get distracted dear sister of mine." Kaash stated as Jasper walked out with a shocked look on his face. He grabbed the towel and went back into the shower.

Alice laughed, "Sorry Jazz." She answered as she finished braiding Kaashaa's hair.

Jasper walked back out moments later dressed and smiling at the girls. "Could you two warn me next time before…?" He started as the doorbell rang. All three got up and headed down the stairs reaching as Carlisle answered it.

"I need to speak to Master Marcus and Demetri it's rather important that I do?" Jane asked her voice clipped. It was hard enough to try being nice but she could see it might be the only way to get through to either one.

Carlisle nodded opening the door the rest of the way allowing Jane in. "I believe both are here." He answered. Looking at Alice, Jasper and a well covered Kaashaa.

"What's this about Jane?" Kaashaa asked her voice low and even.

"That's none of your affair." Jane snapped glaring at Kaashaa.

"I'll go get Marcus and Demetri. Kids behave your selves and try not to stress too much Kaashaa." Carlisle answered shaking his head at Kaashaa.

"Come on Jane let's take this to the living room at least." Alice answered motioning Jane toward the room in question. All four entered the living room with each taking a seat leaving Jane standing.

"Jane, you might as well spill it. Aro doesn't normally send someone around unless someone's broken a law." Jasper said quietly he could sense Jane's anger as well as a bit of confusion.

"I am only going to speak with Master Marcus and Demetri so stay out of it Cullen." She answered back. She focused her attention behind her as Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella came into the room making her completely surrounded and more uncomfortable.

Kaashaa and Edward looked at each other nodding once before Marcus, Demetri, Carlisle and Esme entered the room. "Jane, what I surprise to see you again?" Demetri greeted going to sit next to Alice.

"I was sent here to relay a message to you and Master Marcus." She answered looking intently at both.

"What is it my dear?" Marcus asked noticing her face seem crestfallen at the fact that he wanted to talk here and not in private away from the Cullens.

"I was only supposed to relay the message to you and Demetri, Master." She answered as Marcus took a seat.

"Whatever you want to say this is our family Jane and it's only fair that they know too." Demetri stated before Marcus could speak up.

"Demetri's right our family has a right to know what my brother wants of us." Marcus added motioning Jane to speak.

Jane gave a human sigh looking at the group around her. "Master Aro and Master Caius were wondering when you were returning home and while discussing this Master Caius suggested bringing in Sirena. Master Aro was against it but Master Caius has sent for her anyway to bring you both back." Jane spoke her voice betraying the hatred she felt for Sirena.

"That would figure he'd get that stupid." Kaashaa muttered getting a nod from Demetri.

"No offense here but who is Sirena?" Emmett asked. Something about the name sent shutters through the entire family.

"Sirena's like Elyshia a guardian or at least she was once one. She betrayed the herd of unicorns she was protecting when they began having hybrids like Kaashaa." Demetri answered ignoring the snort from Kaashaa.

"To say she betrayed them was the understatement of the year Demetri. I thought sis was going to kill her. She allowed the Volturi to waltz in there killing at will. Ely and I didn't get there in time to save any of them." Kaashaa added turning toward Jane. "When do we expect our visit from it Jane?" She asked her eyes flaring.

"I don't know exactly. She's to report to Master Caius first once she's free from whatever she may be doing. I'm sure that they'll negotiate her terms as usual before she's sent here." Jane answered facing Marcus. "Master Marcus if you and Demetri will just come home I'm sure that Master Caius will call Sirena off." She added almost pleading with them both.

"Jane, I've made my choice as Demetri did. We can't walk out now we'd become nothing more than what we once were." Marcus answered.

"Marcus is right Jane. I've found my true mate and I'm not leaving her here just to go back and be Aro's slave. Besides that what makes you think that Caius wouldn't still send Sirena here. He's still after Kaashaa and if for one second he thinks he can get her he'll try." Demetri added hugging Alice closer to him.

Jane frowned a bit, even if she wasn't entirely surprised by their words, "I don't like it, and even though I don't agree with you. It's why I came, no one should have to deal with that bitch blindsided."

"We won't now thanks to you Jane. Does Aro know that Caius contacted Sirena?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "He forbade it, saying that he would be on his own if he did." she focused on Marcus her gaze intense, "Even Aro doesn't know I've come, I forced the other two to help me get to you to warn you."

"Then you've done a good thing warning us even if Aro was against it. For now don't worry if we need you, Alec or Felix's help we'll call. I don't think Aro's going to let it go too far before he has enough or at least I hope not." Demetri stated.

Jane shook her head, "We both know Demetri if she's involved there will be death. She doesn't stop until the contract is complete."

"That's where she'll run into a bit of a big problem known as my sister. You know from experience my sister doesn't share easy and if she's involved my father and other family members aren't too far behind." Kaashaa answered smiling at Jane.

"The question is what kind of powers or is there any that we'll be dealing with?" Carlisle asked his concern for his family evident.

"Basically she's capable of some magics, not nearly as good as what Elyshia is but she could do some damage, where Sis is Fire, Sirena is lightning and you have to watch yourself in hand to hand - she cheats." Kaashaa explained knowing that Elyshia was going to be most annoyed if her vacation was postponed - again.

"Great that's all we need at this point someone with a mental problem and a tantrum bigger than Jane here." Edward spouted carefully eyeing Jane.

Jane glared at him even if she chose to take the high road as she viewed Sirena as the bigger problem then a stupid Cullen after all. Getting to her feet she gave Marcus a last imploring look, "Please reconsider before Caius gets us all killed." she said before walking to the door.

Marcus shook his head, "This is my home Jane and here I'm staying. I need a chance to understand more about myself. As for my brother the only one that he'll get killed is himself." He answered.

"Jane you can stay here if you wish. I'm sure that Aro would understand for the moment if you did and I'm sure we could use your help as well." Carlisle added watching Jane.

She hesitated, frowning before nodding, "Someone's got to keep you from getting yourself killed, Master Marcus while you go on this little "self-discovery" journey."

"I think that part is handled quite nicely thank you. He's got what ten or eleven people to keep him from killing himself. But hey join the party you might find you like hanging out with real vampires and not those idiots you're use to excluding your brother." Demetri answered smiling.

"Demetri behave yourself I swear you've been hanging with Emmett way to much." Alice smarted popping him on the arm then smiling. The gesture got a laugh from everyone and even a small smile from Jane.


	5. Lost and Found

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**LOST AND FOUND**

"Master Caius, some one here to see you?" Felix said stepping aside to let Sirena through the door to Caius' private chambers.

Caius turned smiling, "Ahh dear sweet Sirena. I was hoping you'd come soon as I need your help again and have something that might be of use to you." He answered offering the female in question a chair.

"What is it that you want this time Caius and just how do you intend on paying me." She answered grinning slightly.

"I need your help in getting my brother and a member of our guard home from a family of vampires that is being protected by an old friend of yours Elyshia. As your reward you can have her sister to help aid in shall we say restoration of the Unicorn herd you are building again." He answered smiling.

"You said reward, I want payment." Sirena retorted boredly filing a sharp fingernail. "I'll take what I want for my bonus, I always do."

"Then name your price Sirena whatever you want?" Caius answered his smile disappearing.

She eyed him and drummed her fingers on the edge of the chair delighting in the way he squirmed at the sharp sound of the nails on metal "You are quite desperate this time, to give me anything I want, I think you are over eager."

"I just want this done and over with. I've grown tired of trying to stop them myself and not succeeding. So tell me what is it that you want Sirena." Caius asked coming to stand in front of her brushing his hand along her cheek before backing off slightly and smiling.

"I'll decide on that later tell me what your problem is in detail Caius and tell me too how is dear Aro?" she asked grinning and pulling herself out of the chair to push Caius down into another chair and sit lightly on his lap as he began to tell her.

"Come in," Aro said not lifting his head up from the papers, he was reading to actually answer the knocking door.

"Master Aro some here to see you sir," A guard answered stepping aside as Sirena waltzed into the room and shut the door in the guard's face.

Aro lifted his head glaring at Sirena, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked his voice clipped.

"I came to help Caius out of a little problem and I thought that I would come and visit you before I left." Sirena answered sitting on the desk beside Aro her short skirt raising a few more inches.

"I wondered if he'd disobey me about that and call you. I will warn you that I do not approve of what Caius is doing and that I wish that you and he would leave this alone before you get yourselves killed." Aro stated turning his eyes away from Sirena though he could feel himself getting tighter. It was no contest that he was attracted in part to her and had been intimate with her even though he had a mate.

"Why my dear Aro are we worried for my safety?" Sirena asked smiling and laying a hand on his arm.

"No, I'm not worried about either of you. I know that you both are hell bent on taking out Lord Theron's children." Aro answered his voice cracking a little as Sirena moved her hand up his arm and rubbed her leg along his thigh.

"No need to pretend that you're not worried dear but have no fear I will take out Elyshia and her sister will be a prize for my stallion. Now then let's talk of better things." Sirena answered her voice acquiring a husky sound as she slid down and into Aro's lap pressing her self against him and beginning to kiss and lick his neck.

Aro growled his attraction hitting a high as he picked her up kissing her. He busted open the door to the adjoining bedroom spinning once he was in long enough to close it with Sirena still in his arms. They made their way to the bed and he laid her down beginning to kiss and nip her neck all the way down to her half-exposed breast. "Things you do to me Sirena should be banned but…" he started undoing her up garments and kissing first one breast then another.

"Ahh I've missed you so Aro," Sirena moaned as Aro began removing more garments from the both of them.

Later as they lay side by side Aro smiled, "Fine you and Caius can use what you need of here but if nothing good comes of this I will not take the blame or knowledge of this incident my dear." He stated kissing again at her neck as she reached down rubbing him.

"I don't plan on losing Aro but if by some chance I have to back away from this for a bit, you can rest assure that I won't leave that family intact as a whole." She answered pumping a little harder and earning her a growl in return.

"That's what I was hoping for my dear," he answered flipping her over and driving back into her again.

"Has my sister returned yet Felix?" Alec questioned coming into the vast library and finding the tall vampire staring out into the city.

Felix spun shaking his head, "No, I thought she'd be back by now since she left before we did but no one's seen or heard from her yet. I called her cell and she didn't answer maybe you'd have better luck."

"I just tried and didn't get a thing," Alec answered his face showing concern for his sister. "Maybe we should inform Master Caius or even Master Aro of what's happened."

"I wouldn't bother Master Aro because the last I heard as I went by was him and Sirena having shall we say one of their usual discussions." Felix answered.

"Then we go and find Master Caius and inform him that Jane's not returned from her trip to see Master Marcus." Alec replied in turn motioning the other vampire to follow.

They wandered down several halls before turning and knocking at a large door. "Come in," was the reply and with that Alec opened the door nodding his head at Caius.

"What is it you two need Alec?" Caius asked a smile playing on his usually stern face.

"Master Caius, we were wondering if you had seen or heard from Jane. She went to try and talk to Master Marcus about returning and we've not heard nor seen her since her departure." Alec asked.

"She DID WHAT?" Caius roared knowing that Jane was prone to give away plans especially if she didn't like a person.

"Master Caius please calm your self. She was only trying to help bring Master Marcus and Demetri home." Felix stated watching Caius glare at both of them.

"I haven't seen or heard from Jane and didn't realize that she went to seek Marcus out. I hope though for her sake she's not said anything about Sirena being here or she'll be labeled a traitor and you won't have to worry about keeping tabs on your sister. Now then, here's what I want you two to do. Go find your sister and bring her home before Aro finds out she's gone." He sneered motioning them out with a wave of his hand.

Both nodded and bowed before turning and leaving, "Good going Alec your sister's head is in Caius' preverbal sling." Felix said as they made their way to the elevator and outside.


	6. Different Strokes

**CHAPTER SIX **

**DIFFERENT STROKES**

"Emmett, have you seen Alice?" Kaashaa asked coming into the living room.

Emmett looked up from the book he was reading at the moment to focus a smile on his sister-in-law. "Yeah, she and Demetri took Jane hunting about two hours ago. They should be back anytime." He answered watching as she sat down taking a deep breath.

"Okay, she told me that we were going shopping and I forgot I've got an appointment with the medical chair today." Kaashaa answered sitting back and closing her eyes.

Emmett nodded watching Kaashaa. "Are you sure you feel up to going to that appointment today little sister?" he asked.

Kaashaa opened her eyes, "I'm okay Emm just nervous about this appointment. I need something to do and working at the hospital would keep me busy but I hate meeting committees." Kaashaa answered as the door opened to admit Demetri, Alice and Jane who still looked uncomfortable even around Demetri.

"So are you ready to go Kaash?" Alice asked bouncing into the room and plopping next to her.

"I forgot we're going to have to go a little later than planned Alice the appointment at the hospital is in about an hour." Kaashaa replied.

Alice let the vision flood her mind and leave before she smiled at Kaashaa, "You're going to do great and get the job so don't worry I'll pick you up after the meeting." She announced bouncing out of the room before Kaashaa could reply.

Kaashaa sighed, "There are just sometimes I hate the way your sister does that Emmett," she said smiling and getting up. She watched as Jane stood her back toward the others staring out of the window. "Are you okay Jane?" she asked cautiously. She knew Jane wasn't happy nor did she trust any of them.

Jane turned her head to the side the rude comment dying on her lips as she noticed a sincere look on the guardian's face, "I am wondering what's taking Sirena so long to show up here. I'm surprised she's not already come to cause problems." She answered turning back. It wasn't hard learning the new diet and there was something in her that made her want to get to know this family even just a bit but she was sure it wouldn't last none of her friendships had.

Kaashaa smiled feeling the conflict within Jane, "Don't worry I'm sure we're going to hear soon enough from Sirena even if we don't want to." She answered moving to stand beside Jane. "Trust in yourself Jane and trust in those you want to learn more about and you'll find yourself quite surprised by the results." She whispered moving past and out of the room toward the garage where Alice was surely waiting for her.

Jane sighed once Kaashaa left, "It's easy for you to trust but I've caused too much pain, to much hurt for anyone to want to be around me for long." Jane muttered moving to sit on the couch.

"Kaashaa doesn't trust easy but when she does its with her whole heart Jane." A voice behind her said. Jane turned to find Edward sitting at his piano.

"Why do you say that? She doesn't seem the type to be mistrusting of anyone." Jane stated her voice a little clipped and unsure.

"Because I've known her now for several months and having listened to her talk to her sister one doesn't listen and not pick on her mistrust." He answered nodding over at the picture that set on a shelf.

Jane got up and went over and looked at the picture or actually collages of pictures. "I don't understand what these pictures have to do with her being so trusting?" Jane asked.

Edward put a hand on her shoulder cautiously pointing to the first set, "This was her as a child. She was sheltered most of her life Jane so the word trust took a different meaning for her and her sister. The next set shows her not long after she showed up here. See how wearily she's standing close to any of us. The last set was from the wedding where she finally let her guard down." Edward answered noticing how Jane's thoughts betrayed her amusement at the changes in the pictures even from a few months ago.

Jane smiled noticing Kaashaa's look between the times when she first showed up and her marriage to Jasper, "I see what you mean. The first one is happy but distant and when she got married you can see how much she loves you all."

Edward nodded, "She didn't trust us much though she wanted to get to know us. She was fearful that she would lose us as friends because like you her friendships never lasted long. Most died or got injured she told us once."

Jane nodded letting Kaashaa's parting words come back to her, "Trust yourself and those you want to know and you might be surprised." Jane muttered to herself turning to look at Edward, "Do you think that you and Bella could teach me to trust you all? I mean the pain I caused started with you two and I think healing should start here." Jane asked as Bella came up and hugged her.

"Of course we can Jane, that's what family does for each other no matter what's happened in the past." Bella answered as she led Jane out the door to spend time getting to know the young woman.


	7. Turn of Events

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**TURN OF EVENTS**

"Alice did we have to get this much stuff?" Kaashaa muttered. They came in the front door both loaded with bags.

"You're going to have twins Kaash come on you've got to have double of everything. Besides this is fun." Alice pouted. Jasper laughed coming up to help both girls.

"Did you two have fun today darlin?" Jasper asked taking the bags from Kaashaa.

"Other than I think we bought out every store in Port Angeles yes babe I did." She kissed his cheek as all three moved up the stairs to the room Esme was redecorating to be the babies nursery.

"We only bought enough stuff to get us started if these two turn out to be anything like Nessie." Alice commented once they had set stuff down in the room.

"I'm hoping they don't grow as fast as Nessie that was a whirlwind of excitement to last a lifetime." Jasper said. Once he had set the bags down he wrapped his arms around Kaashaa pulling her against him.

From down stairs they heard the door open and laughter, "Sounds like Jane's starting to feel right at home finally." Alice said bouncing down stairs. Jasper and Kaashaa followed each shaking their head at the little pixie.

Everyone made it down stairs in time to hear Carlisle's voice, "Alright I'll call a meeting for you. Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Kaashaa please come down stairs."

"What's up Carlisle?" Alice asked. She, Jasper and Kaashaa came into the living room and a few minutes later Emmett and Rose showed up.

"We need a meeting everyone to the dining room please." Carlisle answered.

Everyone took their place at the table with Jane standing at the head of the table. Carlisle sat on her right. Beside him sat Esme then Emmett, Rose Bella, Edward and Marcus. On the left sat Jasper, Kaashaa, Alice, and Demetri. At the end Jake and his pack stood watching. "Go ahead Jane," Carlisle encouraged.

"I've come to a realization since I came here," Jane began speaking not at all sure she was certain that her idea was a good one, "And that realization is that you all deserve a chance against Sirena the only way I can see that happening is if I go back to keep track of what's going on. At least I can probably give warning of when she leaves." Jane's gaze looked to Marcus," You know what kind of danger she is, and if Caius has enlisted her help then you're all in big time trouble."

Marcus nodded slowly, "You do have a point there," he agreed carefully not at all fond of the idea of Jane going back to Volterra, "Are you sure that it is safe for you to do so?"

"The absolute worst that can happen is Aro tries to get Chelsea to scramble my brains and I'll drop her before she can." Jane answered calmly, "Consider it a baby gift if you must but I am going to go back long enough to make sure that callous bitch doesn't do something really stupid like cause Kaashaa to lose the twins. Personally I've only seen Elyshia grumpy I'm not in the mood to see her royally pissed."

Kaashaa chuckled once, "I've seen it and its pretty ... damn scary." she smiled faintly "Just don't ask about the glade she blew up ..."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Blew up a glade?"

"As a matter of fact," Kaashaa's eyes darkened worried, "Sirena had a hand in that one too. Much as I don't like the idea of Jane going back to Volterra it might be the only chance we've got to fortify defenses against Sirena. And I'm going to have to warn Ely about her vacation being postponed."

"I'm sure that's just going to make her day," Edward said dryly, "But," he eyed Alice, "What says you?"

Alice closed her eyes letting herself settle into the vision that came to her, "I don't see trouble for Jane going back but Sirena's coming and when she does she's bringing an army with her." Alice answered opening her eyes. She gave Edward a concerned look knowing her brother had seen everything she had.

Carlisle carefully considered the options and sighed, "I believe the consensus is that we don't like Jane having to return to Volterra but it appears to be our only option."

"I'm all for you going back and spying just how though are we going to get you out of there when it gets time?" Emmett asked looking from Jane to Carlisle expectantly.

"There's only one real way for you to do that Jane and that's how I did it. The problem will be getting past your brother, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi." Demetri answered watching Jane as she shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her brother.

"Demetri may be right," Bella added carefully choosing her words, "But nothing is impossible."

"You're right Bella and that's where we'll have help. The question I'm asking now is do you even want to come back Jane?" Kaashaa caught Jane's gaze and held it.

"When the time is secure enough I want out." Jane shook her head, "I've done things to people that even a vampire shouldn't." she hesitated "Even if it was because I didn't have a choice."

Carlisle nodded, "You'll have a place here as soon as this is over Jane."

She nodded at him, "Lets' just hope it ends soon," she said quietly, "I'll leave as soon as the arrangements can be made."

"Come on Jane lets go get the ticket bought for you to head back and then we'll talk some more." Alice stated. She got up took Jane's hand and drug her into another room chattering along the way.

"Well we seem to be growing every year Carlisle. First, Bella and Nessie, then Kaashaa, Demetri, Marcus and the twins and now Jane," Esme answered. She put her arms around Carlisle as they headed up the stairs a smile lighting up across her face.

Carlisle chuckled tightening his hold his wife as they continued up the stairs, "We do seem to be growing even more than I imagined." He paused at the top of the stairs to kiss his wife on the lips before leading her down the hall to their bedroom.


	8. Chance Circumstances

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**CHANCE CIRCUMSTANCES **

"It's about time you came home," Alec said greeting his sister at the airport in Rome. "Master Caius was sending us after you. He thinks you've betrayed him and told about Sirena being here."

Jane snorted glad for once that the Volturi didn't have an empath like Jasper. "Like I would do something that stupid, I talk to Master Marcus and Demetri but I told them nothing of Sirena."

"I hope for your sake you didn't say anything Caius is having a tantrum as it is over you being gone to the Cullens." Felix answered noticing a small change in Jane's eye color.

"Let's just get home and get this over with before I have WWIII on my hands." Jane picked up her bag taking off toward a place to rent a car without a backward glance at either of them. In her pocket she felt the phone buzz with a message.

Once they got home Jane immediately took off for her room shutting the door in Alec's face as he followed her. "I'll be out in a bit I want a shower and a chance to get ready to talk to Master Caius Alec." Alec hadn't said anything but she knew he was wondering about her.

"I hope you hurry little sister you know how Master Caius gets if he's kept waiting," Alec responded.

"Don't worry it won't take long just wait outside and I'll be out in about ten minutes." Jane took off and closed the bathroom door grabbing the phone. She flicked it open and hit the button to read the text.

_Hope you made it safe be careful Alice sees you getting into trouble with Caius and it's bad unless something changes his mind._

_Demetri_

Jane hit the reply button quickly typing out a message.

_I just got back into Volterra. Felix and Alec ratted on me about going to see you and Marcus to Caius. Trying to stall long enough to send this will let you know how it goes. Does Alice do that shit often? Text me back in about three hours._

_Jane_

She finished what she was doing and came out of the bathroom almost running into Felix.

"About time you got out of there you're pushing Master Caius' buttons as usual," Felix stated. He watched and grinned as Jane just glared at him turning to walk down the hallway toward Caius' rooms.

"You two don't have to escort me I know my way around here." Jane closed her eyes trying hard to reign in her anger at the meeting.

"Little sister we were told to bring you personally to Master Caius and we're following orders. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" Alec skidded to a stop along side Felix as Jane spun standing in the way.

"I'm fine I just don't like being treated like a traitor before the facts are handed out for everyone to see." Jane's voice rang down the hallway.

"I see you've returned well and unharmed Jane and for that Aro and I are glad but still you disobeyed us so we must have a talk." Caius stated coming up behind Jane.

"I understand Master Caius and I was on my way to meet with you." Jane kept her head bowed it was enough she had an inkling that Felix might know the truth of her change in diet and family but she certainly didn't need Caius knowing before it was time.

Fortunately for Jane, Caius didn't appear to notice anything off-kilter about her behavior, the slightly bowed head toward him and his brothers was nothing new for them in fact as he studied her, "And what were you thinking Going off on your own like that - acting as if you knew better than Aro and I!"

"I thought that I might persuade Master Marcus to come home. I however only got a cold reception from him and Demetri, Master. It seems they've become attached to the Cullens." Jane answered praying everyone would forgive her for the lies against them.

Caius' mood was impossible to discern, of course since Kaashaa's rejection that had become more and more frequently the case as he stared at her, "Well then my decision was the only recourse we have if they will not return willingly they will have to be made to come. And they will come."

"Yes Master Caius. Is there anything else you require of me?" She hoped against hope he would dismiss her so she could begin the task of one finding out more about Sirena and two sneaking out to feed before she was forced to feed with the group.

He frowned as if trying to get inside her head and eventually he decided that the snippishness she was displaying was not out of her normal bounds and waved his hand dismissively, "You may go ...but mark my words, do not go far."

Jane bowed then turned. She passed Felix and Alec and went back to her room where she promptly shut and locked the door. She grabbed her phone and opened it replying again to Demetri's text.

_Managed to escape with only a warning, I am hoping to find out more about what Sirena is up to. I also have a feeling they are already on to me about my defecting. Will keep you all informed as I find anything out till then be careful I've not seen Sirena around yet and she may have left here before I got here._

_Jane_

She shut the phone and placed it in her pocket just as a knock came at the door, "Come in big brother."

Alec opened the door and walked in and closed the door, "What are you up to little sister?" He could tell something was up.

"I don't know what you mean Alec. I went and did what I set out to do only to fail." Jane kept her back to Alec.

"Jane we're siblings I know you better than that. You're planning on going back to join Master Marcus aren't you?" Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

Jane shrugged his hand off stepping farther from him. "Alec I told you I've done what I set out to do. If Master Marcus doesn't want to return then he and Demetri will have to deal with Sirena."

"Jane I know you don't like Sirena. I'm not going to say anything Jane but I have to know where you stand." Alec pressed a little harder.

Jane turned lowering her hood so Alec could see the orange color of her eyes, "Yes Alec, I hate Sirena but I also know that I've hurt enough people Alec and I can't do it any more. I'm not leaving immediately but don't stop me when I do leave." Jane hissed grabbing another cloak darker than the first.

"Please be careful is all I want for you little sister." Alec answered watching as she finished getting ready, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go feed Alec. I'm not feeding on humans anymore so I've got to go out so I'll have an excuse for not coming into the main hall this evening." Jane answered pushing past him.

"I don't approve of hunting animals but I'll go with you Jane if you want that way Master Caius doesn't get suspicious and you can tell me what all happened on your visit to Master Marcus and Demetri." Alec answered following her out.

"Do what ever you like big brother just be careful you don't get labeled a traitor along with me." Jane said as they made their way out of Volturi's main building.

The days passed and nothing but some short messages from Jane on things dealing with the small conversations that she'd heard over plans being made, "I hate this stuff. It's bad enough that Sirena's even coming if she comes Ely's going to have kittens." Kaashaa muttered after yet another short message was read by Demetri.

"Maybe you ought to get in touch and send the warning that Sirena might be coming." he suggested warily watching Kaashaa, "Forewarned is forearmed and frankly I'd rather not see your sister pissed."

"Either way, Felix she's going to be pissed but your right better to do it now then later. Boy is she not going to be happy that her vacation is being interrupted." Kaashaa answered sighing. She picked up her phone and dialed first her home number.

"Hello?" Theron's voice answered the phone, calming Kaashaa with the familiarity of it.

"Hey daddy, need to ask a favor of you?" Kaashaa answered back a smile crossing her face at her father's voice.

"Okay whom I killing and why?" He asked teasingly even though he could hear the strain in Kaashaa's tone

"I need to know if Ely's still hanging around or has she gone on that vacation she was saying she was taking. I've got well I would say a small problem but umm can't call this person a small problem after last time she turned up." Kaashaa replied trying to keep herself calm.

Theron frowned slightly, "No they were still figuring out where to go dear try her cell phone I think they went out to argue and not bring down the house."

Kaashaa sighed heavily hearing the concern in Theron's voice, "I will daddy but I might as well tell you too just in case. Caius called in Sirena to bring Demetri and Marcus back to Volterra and you know that means they told her I was here too."

Theron blew out a breath, "I'll begin making preparations to have your mother and I come as well, I haven't forgotten the price of the last time Sirena and Elyshia met."

Kaashaa closed her eyes before answering, "I'll call Ely and tell her better coming from me than you. Please try not to tell Uncle Lucien I'm afraid he might forget his manners and go thinking the Volturi are good meals. I've got someone on the inside we promised we'd get out before this is through."

Theron frowned to himself and then growled once lightly, "All right, I'll remember to tell him to behave himself. Just get Elys' attention before it is too late."

"I will daddy," Kaashaa replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up. "Okay let's call in the rest of the cavalry now." Kaashaa muttered dialing her sister's cell.

"Yes?" Elyshia's voice was bristling and irritable as she answered her phone.

"Hey sis catch you at a bad time?" Kaashaa asked hearing heavy sigh knowing that it had to be Taron.

"Nothing that a good fight won't fix." she answered shaking her head, "What's got your feathers ruffled like an old hen?"

"I've got a problem. An old friend of yours thanks to Caius is planning on making a trip this way to bring Demetri and Marcus home and I think she knows I'm here at least according to my inside source we're pretty sure she does." Kaashaa answered.

Elyshia's temper snapped into ice and it reflected in the voice, "That stupid arrogant little cocksucker. I was wondering if he'd sink that low." Elyshia fumed for a moment, "Give me a day and I at least will be there. I don't rightly give a damn what the others do."

Kaashaa sighed letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Will do and know that daddy and mom are coming too. I just hope we don't get any surprises you know I hate surprise visits from unwanted pests." She could tell that this wasn't going over well.

"You get a surprise, you better tell me immediately - as it happens. You know as well I do that that crazy bitch likes to ambush." Elyshia replied strangling her anger before calming, "How are you however?"

"Doing fairly good, I've still got nausea from time to time but Carlisle's got that under control. However I'm going to be fewer sisters if two of them don't stop taking me shopping. I swear the only one not trying to kill me is Bella." Kaashaa answered laughing softly.

Elyshia nodded smiling, "That's one fight you have to win yourself, I'll see you in a day but I gotta move to get my things so I can be there."


	9. Bonds

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BONDS**

"Jane, my dear so good to see you again," Sirena crooned sitting in Marcus' abandoned seat.

Jane gave Sirena a cool glance grateful, if disgusted privately that her brother had convinced her to feed as he did - not fully but enough to ensure her eyes would fool the others, "I'm sure you're thrilled to be sitting in Master Marcus' seat." she replied her tone indifferent.

"Now Jane dear is that anyway to act toward our guest?" Aro answered turning a warning look on her. "Come now lets get ready, Heidi should be here soon." He added turning away from her.

Jane kept her thoughts carefully guarded and selected to become more and more indifferent, ignoring Sirena as openly as possible, which meant quite a bit as the males around her had never been particularly observant about her distaste for Sirena.

"Easy sister, if Aro finds out your disgust isn't just for Sirena he'll have you destroyed." Alec thought knowing the bond between twins was strong enough he could hear her as much as she could hear him.

I know," Jane replied carefully, "I'll manage, same as I always have. This is a stupid war and Caius is even stupider for keeping it up. Let alone raising the stakes to death."

Alec didn't get a chance to reply before Heidi opened the doors to the chamber escorting in a group of tourists who looked nervous.

"Welcome to Volterra, I am Aro please come in." Aro motioned the group in before the door closed behind them trapping them.

Later, after they had finished Jane stood watching Sirena flirt with first Aro, then Caius much to the disapproval of their wives, when something caught her interest, "I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, I want a chance to learn the area before I go to this Cullen family and get Marcus and Demetri," Sirena said smiling at Caius.

"Such a pity then that you and Jane get along so badly," Aro commented looking at her with a faint smile, as forced as any reaction he and ever had toward her, his hand resting on Chelsea's shoulder, "Since I believe she has had opportunity to do so."

"Well maybe just maybe she might still put our differences aside and come with me to show me the area. I mean I could make it worth her time. I know she has had a thing for one of the Cullen boys and since I'm taking a certain hybrid there will be a free man so to speak." Sirena crooned smiling and batting her eyes at Aro and Caius.

Aro didn't like the tone, bristling a bit as he eyed Chelsea with a frown recognizing that she wasn't very pleased with the idea either in fact but saw the strategic move of being rid of Sirena sooner, and made a silent note to himself to make a particular phone call, to spin the situation away from himself, "I think that depends on whether Jane is willing to go back to enemy territory so soon after appearing a traitor."

Jane looked at Aro and smiled inwardly more thankful than not for the convincing Alec had given her - the ability to look at them straight on again appearing normal to their standards, "I will if it is Master Aro's wish, but I will only aid as I see fit."

Aro thought about it for a few minutes, "Maybe you should go Jane just to prove to me and Caius that you aren't the traitor that you've been labeled dear, not that I believe it." Aro nodded at Jane smiling.

"As you wish," Jane replied disinterestedly, letting herself fall into old patterns with the remaining members of the Volturi leaders, "I will be ready before sunrise," she eyed Sirena coolly, "I hope that you can handle that."

Sirena laughed lightly, "I'm already ready to go but please take your time Jane no sense in rushing in to this mission without some preparation ourselves."

Jane sneered at her knowing full well what "preparations" Sirena planned for herself and then turned toward Aro and Caius, "May I be excused then to finish repacking for my next trip?"

"Go my dear and prepare yourself for the mission." Aro answered as Caius just nodded keeping his eyes on Sirena.

Bowing, Jane left careful to keep her stride even until she could be safely out of immediate range, shivering slightly to herself relieved to have escaped relatively unscathed.

She was barely in her room when her cell went off. She opened it and read the text,

_Wondering how things are going. We're really worried about you since everything has been blank for the last three or four days. Let us know what's going on? _

_ Demetri_

Jane hurriedly sent back a reply in their code that told him they'd be seeing each other but remember the deal made. She didn't want to get killed before it was time to die.

She'd just received the answer when there was a soft knock at her door, "Who's there?" Jane called finishing reading the text then closing her phone and putting it in her pocket quickly.

"Ahh my dear I need you to deliver a message to Carlisle for me." Aro stated coming in and closing the door.

Jane eyed him cautiously, "What kind of message, Master Aro?" she questioned with the wariness of someone sensing that there was something new afoot.

"I would like you to hand deliver this to Carlisle without Sirena knowing. It is important that he reads this before Sirena comes to them herself. I am hoping this will make Marcus and Demetri coming home easier." Aro answered handing her an envelope.

Jane accepted the envelope and put it carefully in a hidden pouch in her bag, "I will see that he gets it, but how do I get close - I do not expect to be welcomed."

"I'm sure you can get in the way you did the last time my dear. Remember this is an important task that must be completed unless you want deaths on your conscious." He said curtly turning and leaving shutting the door behind him.

"Interesting," Jane murmured to herself, quickly took out her phone, and sent a text to Carlisle 'Have package from Aro. Says to give to you before Sirena gets there. Will find a way. J' and sent it before carefully locking her phone again just in case.


	10. Return of Events

**CHAPTER TEN**

**TURN OF EVENTS**

"Alice hurry up or we're going to be late getting Kaashaa," Bella called up the stairs. She turned to look at Edward who stood staring out at the fading day light.

Edward turned trying to smile as Nessie came through the door tackling his legs, "Hey sweetheart have fun with Jake today?" he asked.

She smiled and put her little hands to his face to show him exactly what they had done as Jake finally came in, "So any news as of late guys?" He asked sitting down and watching Nessie.

Edward turned and shook his head at Jake. It had taken a long time but now he was more comfortable with Jake realizing that though there was still a small amount of caring for Bella it was more as if both wanted the girls safe, "Jane texted Carlisle two days ago and said he had given her something to give Carlisle but no sign of anyone yet."

Alice came down the stairs and as both girls were getting ready to go out the door a knock came, "Who is it?" Bella asked her hand on the knob.

"Me." she heard Jane's stressed voice through the door, "I don't have a lot of time, so open the damn door."

Bella pulled open the door and pulled Jane in before closing it again. She quickly hugged her then pulled back, "I'm glad to see you. What's wrong Jane?" she asked.

"Sirena." she answered curtly and pulled out the envelope, "Master Aro didn't tell me what it was but he insisted that it get into Carlisle's hands before Sirena shows up here. I have to go - the bitch feeds often but short."

Edward took the envelope and nodded at Jane, "Be careful out there, Jane. Something tells me Aro's up to something that could expose you before time." He did something that surprised Jane in that he hugged her briefly before pulling back to stand next to his wife.

Recovering she bristled, "I don't know what bullshit game he's trying to play but I did notice that he wasn't as snookered by Sirena as Caius was." she was irritated by the memory, "I would suggest if no one has that someone get a hold of The Keeper before Sirena goes playing."

"Don't worry Kaashaa called they should be here anytime and it's not just the Keeper but Kaashaa's parents as well." Alice said her eyes glazing over then clearing, "You'd better go Jane Sirena's going to be looking for you."

"I was never here," she said firmly before turning and vanishing into the woods an unhappy ghost of a vampire.

Edward shook his head before turning to look at his family, "Jane's not happy about being here on Sirena's side and she's afraid of what Aro's up to so we need to play along for the moment."

The girls nodded, "We'll be back soon with little momma." Alice chirped as she and Bella left keeping a sharp lookout as they left.

"Everyone please come to the dining room," Carlisle said as he came through the door.

Everyone came in and took their place, "Edward lets see this envelope that Aro sent." Carlisle said.

Edward handed it over and Carlisle opened it his brow furrowing, "It looks like once again he's offering something that I know none of you will accept."

"And what is that," Esme queried resting her hand on his shoulder frowning slightly.

"He wants Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella to join the Volturi and he's assured us he'll send in someone to stop Sirena." Carlisle answered his eyes still on the paper as growls and hissing could be heard from around the room.

"Right, like he can just snap his fingers and Ely's going to appear and do his bidding." Kaashaa muttered, "Over her dead body."

"What was that about my dead body, little sister?" Elyshia's voice echoed cheerfully from the door as she and Theron walked into the living room closing it behind them.

Kaashaa turned getting up and going to hug her sister then her parents before turning back to her sister. "Aro says that if we'll get Jas, Edward, Bella, and Alice to join the Volturi then he'll stop Sirena himself." Kaashaa snorted her blue eyes flashing.

Elyshia snorted, "He can't get himself out a wet paper bag without Chelsea tearing the top off." she hugged Kaashaa gently the dark waves swinging as she did, "How long do I have to be nice and mellow before they get the scare of their little lives?" she asked her sister quietly.

"Unfortunately not sure, we do know Sirena's here just waiting on her to make her move." Carlisle answered looking around.

Elyshia smiled darkly, "Good, then I get to play rain in the parade."

"Daddy," Kaashaa asked Theron worriedly, "Didn't Taron or at least Taelon come with you two?"

"Don't worry Taron and Taelon both are here as well as your Uncle Lucien." Theron answered pulling her close to him.

"Well at least the whole forest won't go up in flames this time." She said smiling at her sister.

"I still missed," Elyshia, muttered growling lowly, "Rule number one when Sirena shows up I want her to go at Kaashaa - remember I'm not here."

"And Number two,"Taron interrupted her, "If someone says 'fire in the hole' hit the damn ground because she will fry your asses..."

"You can say that again," Kaashaa said looking to the other male, relief on her face, "And at least this time you'll be around to stop her when the shit hits the fan."

"The only one that we ask not get hurt Elyshia is Jane. She's been spying for us and we promised after she is through helping out with Sirena she'd be offered a place in the family." Marcus stated looking at the shocked look on Theron and his family's face.

Elyshia blinked and for a few moments shock registered over her features, "So the lil shit finally started using her head. I'll see what I can do but I can't make guarantees."

"Trust me you weren't the only one surpr…" Kaashaa started when the doorbell rang. She got up and headed to the door opening it.


	11. Ancient Fueds

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**ANCIENT FUEDS**

"Why Sirena, how wonderful to see you again? Is there something I can do for you?" She asked taking in all that was with her and avoiding direct eye contact with Jane.

"I think you know why I'm here half-breed. Why don't you tell Marcus and Demetri that I'm here," Sirena answered her voice clipped.

Kaashaa growled low in her throat, "I don't think their in but I'll see why don't you wait here." She started to shut the door when Sirena put her hand on the door.

"I think you're full of shit little broodmare." The former Keeper snarled once pushing against the door to wedge it open.

Kaashaa's growl became louder, "I'd watch my mouth Sirena unless you want to be in pieces. I let you get away with your damn comment about half-breed but keep this up and I'm not responsible for what my mate does to your whore ass. Now then, wait here. I don't want to explain to my father and mother in law the pieces of trash all over our clean house." She turned calling softly for Marcus and Demetri.

"I don't think that'll be nece..." she trailed off as a familiar shape moved around Kaashaa the smile predatory, "Surprise, surprise you're here."

Elyshia snorted and twirled her finger around indicating that Sirena was to leave the house, "I'm not replacing Esme's flooring so get out and we'll deal with you out there where the rain will wash your mess away sooner."

"You have no control here brat child. Now then Marcus and Demetri are coming home where they belong and well I've heard that a Jasper Whitlock is here and he's presence is requested as well." Sirena crooned leaning against the door an evil smile on her face as Felix, Jane, Alec and several other Volturi guard came in.

Elyshia smirked, "Typical move sweetheart bringing babies to back you up. Some things never change."

"Watch your mouth smart mouth brat or I'll toast your precious little Cullens." Alec growled out his smile feral.

Sirena turned glaring at Alec, "Remember who's in charge don't go over stepping you bounds." She turned back to Elyshia, "Now then why don't you just have them come with me and no one gets hurt. I might also even just leave your sister here with you."

Elyshia gave her a dubious look, "Do I look like I was born yesterday sweetheart?" her tone was icy as she spoke, "And unlike Aro and Caius I don't believe in using force or manipulation to get what I want."

Sirena laughed, "So you've grown wings finally Elyshia. Well what have we here this gorgeous person behind with the half breed must be Jasper." She smiled winking at Jasper who rolled his eyes at her.

"And you've grown fat and lazy." Elyshia replied dismissively, "How quaint of you."

Sirena growled at Elyshia before focusing her attention on those behind Elyshia, "Marcus, Demetri come now and let's go home your brothers and masters are worried over your safety."

"I already made myself quite clear, I am not going." Marcus replied evenly holding his ground, "I am no less a prisoner there than you are to your own lust, Sirena."

"I think it would be best or we'll level this house and kill your so called new family." She pointed a daggered finger at Elyshia," And remember you've got no power here so go back to your little hole in the rock Elyshia and don't try playing with the big kids."

Kaashaa snorted glaring at Sirena and putting herself between The Cullens, Marcus and Demetri. "If you've got to make a mess sis please make sure you make it out the door." She whispered to her sister.

The smile was pure enjoyment, "I already said I wasn't going to make a mess on Esme's flooring..."

Kaashaa smiled, "Well all I can say is it wasn't a pleasure seeing you again Sirena but its nice knowing you're about to have your ass handed to you." She turned her eyes to the Volturi guard, "I'd suggest you keep you mouths shut and tuck tail and go running back to your little pissant masters."

The irony was the Volturi guard didn't seen overly pleased to have been supporting Sirena as the woman lunged at Kaashaa her fingers scraping down her arm drawing blood in the same instant Elyshia's hands split them with a deeper warning sound in her chest, sending Kaashaa in centrifugal motion toward Theron as she shoved Sirena harshly backward. "Get the hell out of here," she demanded her tone changing to a deeper, almost more twisted version of herself.

Sirena hissed catching herself, "You'll regret saving that thing from the death it deserves." She lunged again this time toward Jasper who spun shoving her to the ground before picking her up and shoving her toward Elyshia.

"Stupid move bitch. Here Ely chew toy," he grinned turning his back on Ely.

"Whee," Elyshia's tone was dry as she ripped the gloves off of both hands having not even had time to do that as her fingers shimmered briefly grabbing Sirena's arm and dragging her outside "accidentally" running her into the door jam on the way muttering darkly in a long-dead language. "More like punching bag."

Alec made a grab at Elyshia, "Stupid bitch you've just caused the untimely death of your sister's family."

Before he got a hand toward Elyshia Alec was slammed up against a wall causing the pictures to rattle, "No, let those two have their own discussion little man." Demetri hissed his eyes flashing.

There was a simmering presence in the house yet as Alec stopped moving and stared stunned, Taron had appeared a rather tall human was shaking the careful mask he had kept up cracked leaving the vampires to see what only a few knew about him, the eyes shifted to be more seeing and he moved leaping over the couch and landed soundlessly on the wood floor before venturing outside watching the fray outside slamming the door behind him as they heard vibration through the house. "Whoa," Bella murmured, "What is that?"

"That was a real life Elf little sister. Let's hope for everyone's sake that he doesn't lose his temper. Ely's temper going boom is enough for everyone." Kaashaa answered wincing as Carlisle put some antiseptic on her arm.

"A what?" Bella answered shaking her head "You did not just say "elf"."

Kaashaa nodded and went toward the door once Carlisle was finished doctoring her arm up, "That's exactly what I said. He and Taelon are the last of their kind and very old friends." She turned toward Theron, "We'd better get out there before there's no forest left daddy."

Theron's gaze was troubled; "She stepped past angry but maybe with Taron back we have a chance to stop a forest fire..." he trailed off and carefully opened the door looking outside before exiting.

"You've over stepped your bounds as you usually do Elyshia." Sirena snarled backing away from Elyshia. "Now you've caused another set of deaths just like with the White Mountain herd."

Outside the house the expression "catfight" hardly applied despite the fact that both combatants were female, both were viciously sending volleys of both martial and elemental magic at each other, Sirena's becoming less controlled with every solid hit Elyshia landed even as the words stung at her insides she shoved the feeling down and glared flaring a spark of flame into a orange-red plume into Sirena's face burning off her eyebrows and the front of her hair, "Not my fault you were so busy screwing vampires that you lost your job." She spat kicking her away kneading a sore place on one shoulder.

"It wasn't my job to watch over that herd but someone had to since you had your head up your half-breed sister's ass. So tell me what makes that thing so much more important than the hundreds of mares and foals we lost that winter?" Sirena snarled out throwing lightning out at Elyshia's feet causing Ely to jump sideways.

"We?" the fury in the roar echoing through the woods, "You self-centered, stupid incompetent orc-spawn," she shook with fury as the lightning snapped harmlessly to her side with the jump, "Lost to vampires feeding you mean!" she sent a arc of ice-tipped fire at Sirena, who hissed as the blow knocked her to the ground met with clawed hands hauling her off the ground nose to nose as her air was cut off. "You don't get to speak of Unicorn to me, not now not ever again. Not that there is going to be an ever again." She growled closing her hand around Sirena's windpipe.

"Elyshia, don't kill it. As much as she deserves to die you kill her and you're not better off than her when she let the Volturi come in and kill all the innocents." Taron whispered, not touching her but standing close enough that he knew she could hear him over the thunder of her blood rushing in her ears.

Taron stood close enough to feel the internal war, as was anyone by then venturing out onto the porch the way Ely, despite being much smaller and seemingly much weaker in stature held the other woman aloft easily, ripping her gaze from Sirena's back to Taron, the normally dark eyes were a void of the pits of the ever-after as she shook herself and threw Sirena violently into the woods, "NOT WORTH IT!" she shouted after her shaking as the fire spun up her arms form her fingers dripping water as the tips were ice as she vibrated with rage.

Taron reached through the flickering dangerous flames to place a hand on her shoulder feeling the air suddenly vibrate with calming waves, "Easy little dragon, deep breaths and pull it back in slowly," He coached carefully, turning his gaze noticing the intense stare that Jasper was giving Elyshia, "I don't know what you're doing but keep it up." He whispered feeling the vibrations calm a small bit.

What frightened him more was the sheen of tears glinting off of her eyelashes as she shook the grief and the anger once thought set to bed clawing up from her insides as she glared in the direction Sirena had been thrown, and hopefully further away again as she was shaking off the calming intensity Jasper was trying to influence the woman's emotions with some effort swallowing the rage as he backed away from the hissing flames. "One day her death will come, and it won't be me," her voice was low, and a little out of place, "But crossed three by three the blood flows from the lee."

Taron kept his hand on her shoulder, "Those are words that must be careful saying little dragon."

All listened as silence filled the area. Even the Volturi had scuttled off leaving only one behind for a moment, Jane. "Oh what was that?" Kaashaa gasped doubling over her head spinning.

Elyshia looked over at Kaashaa resting her hand against her forehead, "What did I say?" she asked looking at Taron, her gaze slowly returning to the more steady deep brown again, "And where did the mini-brat squad go?"

"A mini curse my little dragon," Taron answered shrugging about the second part of the question.

"They left and Demetri made it look like I got caught long enough to deliver a message. They're far enough away we can talk openly." Jane quickly answered.

Kaashaa stood up before doubling over again clutching her stomach then running to the side of the house and vomiting, "Okay someone doesn't like mom upset." Emmett commented as Jasper went over rubbing Kaash's back.

Elyshia tilted her head toward Kaashaa her gaze unfocused slightly as she watched her sister, "No more stress for you, of course I hope Sirena runs back to her employer a failure and stays there for a good while longer." She said calming enough that she dared go inside, "Okay after that little exercise I'm hungry and she," Elyshia pointed at Kaashaa, "Needs to sit down."


	12. Dark Moon

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**DARK MOON**

"Well that went real positive," Emmett mumbled watching as Elyshia raided the kitchen and Kaashaa laid her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Don't think for one minute that this is over Emmett this is just a small calm so Sirena can go and nurse her wounds before deciding to come back." Jane stated her voice soft. Not only Jasper and Edward could tell she was nervous around Theron and his family and even more so around Elyshia.

Elyshia's dark waves poked up over the refrigerator door watching Jane and her nervousness, "You can relax, and I'm not really interested in "Staked Vampire" for dinner you know."

"Sis, be nice. I'd be nervous too if I'd not already seen you fry Sirena before." Kaashaa stated opening her eyes and smiling at Ely. "She's right though Jane don't be nervous you've been a good friend and my sister's not bad once she gets past the want to kill everything in sight mood Sirena put her in." She laid her head once more on Jasper's shoulder cuddling close to him.

Elyshia emerged with a large steak and headed outside carrying it toward the grill snarling as Emmett reached toward her, causing Taron to slide between the bulky vampire and Elyshia, "I wouldn't she's in a mood where until there's something in her insides she's liable to be pretty snappish." he said the calm lilt back to his voice.

Emmett nodded as Kaashaa stepped beside Taron, "Don't worry Emm she'll be back to normal soon enough." She kissed his cheek and followed her sister through the door toward the grill.

By the time Kaashaa had made her way outside Elyshia was already setting the meat on the rack of the grill, the gaze wasn't wholly herself yet, but better as she smiled faintly at Kaashaa, "Careful with you I won't cook it very well done"

Kaashaa smiled sitting down on one of the benches, "Do you think Sirena's coming back soon or think she'll let this ride for a bit sis?" She asked cautiously.

"Honestly I figure she'll be back sooner than later, I bruised her ego pretty good. Low blow too blaming me for her own screw-up." she said bitterly flipping the steak over with the long tongs borrowed from Esme.

"I wouldn't let what she said get to you. She knows that she lost today but I'm wondering how soon is soon. I don't think I can handle to much more stress before Jazz puts me in a room and locks the door. Today was a reminder that the kids hate stress." Kaashaa said evenly before smiling at her sister.

Pulling the steak off of the grill and putting it on the plate Elyshia frowned slightly and smiled then after a moment, "I wish him good luck and good health trying that remember what happened the last time someone tried that?"

Kaashaa laughed, "Yeah it didn't go over very well. I know he's worried I can sense that and I can't blame him if Sirena or the Volturi find out I'm pregnant well let's just say they'll be down here quicker than quick either to kill the kids or try taking me and the kids. Personally I don't think you or Jasper needs to be losing your temper or there won't be a Forks, Washington."

"Or much of the - ah Pacific Northwest?" Taron said putting his arms around Elyshia's shoulders pulling her to him for a moment watching with slight distaste for her preference in meat, "I see that some things never change."

Kaashaa shook her head, "Taron do your really think she'd change that especially after loosing as much energy as she had." Kaashaa laughed feeling arms around her own shoulders she sank into Jasper sighing,

"I'm just glad she didn't knock me on my ass for once." Jasper stated grinning at Elyshia. "Jane just left but she said to tell you both thank you for what you've done and for accepting her. She's going back to keep an eye on Sirena and the ding dong squad as she put it."

He smiled slightly and played with the ends of the dark hair, as she sat down, "Honestly...no I don't figure some things are meant to be changed. But one can hope."

Kaashaa smiled, "I for one am glad that Sis hasn't changed it would take the fun out of life. As for Jane I'm glad she's changing sides it's about time she realized it's not good to use your powers to harm people that's never done anything to you."

"It drives you insane eventually," Elyshia pointed out, "Or you turn into Sirena."

"Too true Ely and that's something we don't need. I think one Sirena is enough for the world to deal with. Damn woman reminds me of Maria." Jasper answered muttering toward the end.

Elyshia pondered, "I'll wheedle that tale out of you later," she decided thoughtfully as she chewed the meat still not bothering to put the glamour back on her hands the meat very bloody as she ate.

Evening settled around the Cullen home and a normal routine began again for the most part, "Esme have you seen Jazz or Edward?" Kaashaa asked coming into the kitchen and finding Esme and Amelia there.

"They both took off to hunt. What's wrong honey?" Amelia asked looking at her daughter.

"I needed one of the guys or someone with enough strength and not kill it like Emmett to put something up in the nursery." Kaashaa answered.

"Maybe you can find one of the girls, or see if Elyshia's up from her nap." Esme suggested.

"Maybe you can find one of the girls, or see if Elyshia's up from her nap." Esme suggested.

Kaashaa nodded and turned leaving the kitchen and heading toward Edward's old bedroom where Elyshia had decided to nap. She knocked softly on the door. "Sis, are you awake?" she called quietly.

Elyshia appeared in the doorway clearly just starting to wake up, "Do I have to kill it or play with it this time?" she half mumbled looking at Kaashaa.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Neither, Sis sorry thought you might be up from your nap. I'll find someone else." She answered.

She blinked a few times, "I was awake kind of just not wanting to get up, and I haven't lost my temper like that in a few decades I'm just out of shape."

Kaashaa nodded, "I was needing help getting something put up in the nursery but I've not got the strength and the two that said they'd help left for a bite to eat. Before you ask, the last time I got Emmett to help me he broke the mobile for the baby beds."

Elyshia chuckled, "Okay let me go interrupt their chess game and I'll get Taron and Taelon to do it too."

Kaashaa nodded, "Okay I'll be in the nursery just down the hall."

Kaashaa stuck her head out of the nursery a few minutes later listening to the bantering of the three coming towards her, "Did I miss something there sis or have they gotten worse about interrupted chess matches?" She shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

"Nah," Ely answered with a small smirk, "Not since they were just finishing when I got downstairs."

"I take it Taron beat Taelon again?" Kaashaa asked as everyone made themselves comfortable in the nursery. "Or was it another of your annoying ties again Taelon?" She asked keeping her head down to hide her laughter.

Taelon grunted once rudely and eyed the other, "No, he won fairly this time though he cheats I just don't know how."

Kaashaa laughed before heading over to the item in question, "I need this stupid changing table set up and I for the life of me can't get the bolts through the holes and tightened right. So could I impose upon my favorite to people and sister for some help?" She turned a pout on the two elves.

Both sighed and shook their heads before going over and starting a conversation in their own language about how to go about putting it together. "So sis what's on your mind you seem preoccupied and I know it has to do with Jasper. You've had that look since his comment about Maria." Kaashaa asked slipping into their mixture of languages.

"Just curious what he meant mainly, sounded like it hurt him to even say a name."

Kaashaa sighed, "It does hurt. Maria was Jasper's sire. She was making newborns to help her take over the South and usually she killed them before they reached their year mark. Jasper was one of the lucky few in that he had a gift. He was put in charge of training her newborns and disposing of them when they were no longer useful. It still hurts him to think about her and Sirena's attitude today made him think about Maria again. She was the one that helped kidnap me and Jasper. I think she messed with him again to tell you the truth."

"Probably," Elyshia answered evenly, "Sires get a fairly permanent link with spawned ones." she sighed, "We deal with one problem child at a time."

Kaashaa nodded, "I tried talking to Jazz about Maria a little after we were married but he just kissed me and told me not to worry about it. I know if this with Sirena doesn't end well we could have an emotional wreck on our hands." Both turned at a laugh and noticed that in the short time they'd been distracted talking the changing table was up and ready to be used.

"Show-off," Elyshia laughed watching as they were already assembling the next project without being asked, "Swear sometimes they're almost worth the price paid."

Kaashaa laughed, "Well at least they're paying for their dinner tonight." She turned as she heard the door open down stairs and voices waft up to her.

"If you say so," Elyshia smiled faintly, "I probably won't eat much."

"Don't worry sis you had a big lunch so to speak." Kaashaa commented going to the door to listen a moment her eyebrows furrowed at the unusual voices she heard. "I wonder who in the world that is. It's not the boys." She turned giving Elyshia a shake of the head before heading out and down the stairs.

The others followed behind Kaashaa worry crossing their faces Elyshia following closest as she leapt easily down to the first landing on the stairs.

Kaashaa paused before skipping down the rest of the stairs finally recognizing the voices. She stopped on the last stair smiling, "Hey Charlie and Sue," She greeted.

Charlie looked up from his conversation with Carlisle and introduction to Theron to grin at Kaashaa, "Hey Nikki. How are you feeling? Bella told us the happy news."

Kaashaa shook her head, "I'm moody and grumpy according to your son-in-law and my brother -in-law. So I'm doing well."

Charlie smiled and turned back to Carlisle, "I don't know much but I tell you one of your kind is wreaking havoc around the woods. There have been two disappearances and one was on the reservation. Billy wanted you to be reminded of the treaty and see if there was something you two could do."

Carlisle nodded catching the frustrated face that Kaashaa was making, "I'll see what we can do to find this person and put a stop to it Charlie you have my word."

Charlie nodded, "I'll let Billy know you're going to do what you can. He may want you to work with Sam and the pack on this one."


	13. Watchpot

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**WATCHPOT**

The eerie silence of the next two weeks was unsettling; the attacks had stopped as suddenly as they had begun. The family was beginning to relax their guard a bit - and on one calm Saturday morning, Kaashaa, Bella, Esme, Jasper and Nessie were out for a walk to enjoy the early quiet when around a quarter-mile ahead there was a disturbance in the woods and a piercing scream of something dying filled the air.

"That wasn't an animal," Kaashaa said tensely looking between the others, "But I bet you it's whoever was causing all the trouble a few weeks ago."

"Maybe we'd better call the others," Bella answered as Jasper reached into his pocket retrieving his cell. Jasper dialed a number waiting for the answer on the other end.

Carlisle looked at his phone as it went off, "What's wrong son?" He asked not greeting Jasper. Edward sat up straighter in his chair watching Carlisle's face and hearing his thoughts coupled with Jasper's.

"We're about a quarter of a mile from the house and I do believe we might have run into a problem." Jasper answered. He felt the fear coming from Bella and Esme and an anger he found to be Kaashaa's.

"What kind of trouble?" Carlisle asked keeping an eye on Edward who frowned.

"We heard a scream that sounds like a human dying. I don't think that Sirena's left and we might be in a heap of trouble…" The phone went dead in mid sentence.

"Damn," Carlisle cursed making Edward raise an eyebrow at the use of language never before heard.

"Sounds like time to call in the cavalry before Sirena gets stupid." Edward answered a silent thought of Carlisle's.

Carlisle nodded, "I just hope we're not to late." They both left Carlisle's study and went to round up the rest of their family and Theron's family.

Finding Elyshia and Theron was easy - they were sitting across from each other over the borrowed chessboard when the dark eyes looked up at him through darker waves, "Whoa there who lit the fire under your toes?" Elyshia asked as he almost missed them in his hurry to call the others down to him.

"We've got trouble Elyshia. Looks like Sirena just found everyone that went for a walk. Jasper called and in the middle of the conversation the phone died." Edward answered coming up and nodding at Carlisle as the other family members gathered quickly.

"Damn," she abandoned the game getting up as she bypassed Theron but grabbed the dark sunshades she wore outside and put them on, "If anyone needs me I'm taking the shortcut to my sister," she said with one hand on the doorknob.

"Wait we'll all go Elyshia. No need in causing a bigger mess than what's going to happen." Theron answered getting up as well.

Her gaze blatantly told him her opinion in fact as she waited, "Oh I'm going to make a mess but that was a given when she decided to try for round two of piss me off." Elyshia replied.

Theron nodded, "I know little kitten don't worry she's stepped way beyond her bounds." Everyone ran out the door each hoping they weren't to late for the sake of the family in peril.

"Jasper!" Kaashaa shouted as the newborn slammed into Jasper again knocking him into a tree and dazing him.

"Oh so sorry little mare did I hurt something that belonged to you." Sirena sneered snatching at Kaashaa who dodged out of the way.

"That's an understatement stupid witch. It is so time for you to die and not come back." Kaashaa hissed slipping a little on the loose dirt.

Sirena laughed, "Oh little mare you've got lots to learn about me."

Kaashaa started forward her body trembling when a scream made her turn from her fight. She focused on Bella trying desperately to get to Nessie who was crying and kicking at the newborns that held her.

"Let her go now!" Bella roared launching herself at the newborns only to get slung backward.

Before one the newborns could start forward toward Bella a giant Uni reared knocking the newborn down, "I think my sister said let her daughter go assholes," Kaashaa coming down her feet crushing the newborn on the ground.

She spun finding the other newborn gone and Jane holding Nessie growling at the surrounding newborns and even the own members of her group, "We weren't sent to hurt the little one."

Kaashaa watched for a minute her temper flaring again as Sirena jumped onto her back and began to kick at her suddenly smiling, "Well the little mare is fertile after all." Sirena sneered yanking on Kaashaa's mane pulling her head at an angle.

Kaashaa let out a loud whinny and tried rearing, "Get the hell off no one rides me save for those I give permission to. Guess what you're not on that list." She gave a violent lurch only to find Sirena had put a rope around her neck causing her to suddenly go weak.

"So I get some of my reward after all even if Caius doesn't get his end of the bargain." Sirena whispered as Kaashaa hit the ground a loud whinny piercing the air.

Even though Theron had insisted that Elyshia keep with the group he had known better than to think she actually would, she sprinted ahead climbing into one of the trees and dropped down on top of Sirena forcing her hands to loosen the grip on the rope around Kaashaa's neck rolling them away, "You know, even a New York cockroach dies if squished enough. What's your excuse?"

Sirena growled backing up a little, "You're a fine one to talk. Don't they have loony bins around for your kin not that a mixed breed reject has a kind."

Elyshia grinned at Sirena, "They tried locking me in one of those I made everyone else crazy enough they decided I was normal sweetheart, now then," she paused and ripped the rope off of Kaashaa with her claws which tore through her gloves as she smiled ferally, "And apparently nobody told you that you don't fish in other people's pools."

Sirena launched herself at Elyshia her mind forming the magic, "Yes well I was promised payment and your pregnant sister makes enough of a payment for me for the moment." She let the magic go hurling the lightning bolt suddenly in the direction of the others as they came to the top of the hill scattering them.

"Sounds like someone needs an attitude adjustment," Emmett said as he ducked out the way throwing a young member of the Volturi in the path of the lightning bolt.

"The only promise that's getting kept around here is the one I made you in the Second age you stupid little twit," Elyshia answered sending a flare of water at Sirena as she gathered the next bolt of electricity, "Oh right forgot to tell you honey just cause fire's my birthright doesn't mean I didn't spend time learning the others, which is more than you did."

Sirena felt the water slam her down to the ground, "Fine you want to play like that then lets see how you feel about explaining to your sister why she's a widow." She got up grabbing Jasper as she formed a fireball in on hand. "See your right one doesn't just learn their element for control." She brought the flame closer to Jasper smiling evilly as she did so.

"Hey got a message for you," A voice hissed pulling her hair back so she let go of Jasper. "I believe you've just succeeded in pissing off his wife." Lucien spun her around slinging her toward a pissed off recovered Kaashaa who stuck her horn in Sirena's chest.

"Never touch my mate again bitch!" Kaashaa whispered pulling her up tearing flesh as she slung her toward Elyshia. "Time to play kick the ex guardian sis."

Elyshia's gaze was in fact dark with the pleasure of it, "Pool then, kick her here," Elyshia invited cheerfully almost saccharine-sweet.

Kaashaa laughed, "Eight ball corner pocket." She spun using her back heels to send Sirena careening toward her sister.

The kick was savage and well-aimed the black heel of her boot slammed into the wound of Sirena's chest and crashed her into the large oak with a sickening thuds she turned to look disdainfully at Sirena, "Newsflash sweetheart, I don't have to play nice."

Sirena picked herself up slowly coughing, "You'll pay for your treachery dearly Elyshia." She turned a pointed dagger at Kaashaa, "As for you don't worry I'll break you personally and your kid will know what it means to be an orphan." She disappeared teleporting away leaving the Volturi to fend for themselves.

"Bite me bitch," Elyshia retorted to the empty place Sirena had stood and the flip backward had knocked her shades off revealing the not-quite human eyes and the sun moved form behind the cloud half-blinding her as she hurried to get them on, "Going to beat the stupid out of Caius for this." she muttered to no one.

A hiss revealed Kaashaa holding Jane against a tree glaring at the others, "Anyone else want to play pool with me and Elyshia? If not scatter before I lose my temper any farther." The other members of the Volturi began leaving quickly. Once they were gone Kaashaa backed off letting Jane go. "Sorry about that Jane had to make it look real."

Jane dusted herself off looking cross but understood the need for it, "yeah ... just glad I don't need to breathe anymore after that slam into the tree."

"I kind of let my temper flare a little oops. But thanks for helping with Nessie." Kaashaa admitted smiling.

"Kind of?" Elyshia repeated relieved for the glasses blocking the sunlight from hitting her eyes, "That's like saying I'm a little short tempered."

Everyone laughed, "Here take this to Aro Jane tell him Demetri and I have made our decision and now with this I can honestly say I want no more part of the Volturi." Marcus answered handing her the pendants that once hung about their necks. "Please be wise and get out of there soon my dear. I fear he'll cause you harm for Sirena's failure." He added.

Jane nodded and took the pendants and frowned slightly, "I won't take any longer than I have to. More I do not think Alec will truly understand." she answered lapsing into Italian as she pocketed the pendants.

Marcus nodded answering her in the same language, "I think it will be hard on him but time for little sister to grow up and fly from the nest." He hugged her and stood back as Demetri did the same.

Jane was stiff as she then took her leave and headed the direction the others had gone, not looking forward to the flight or the result of her news. "Just be careful snake like that is likely to come back to bite."

"I think its time to head home guys." Carlisle answered as the group turned as a whole heading back to the house for rest and hopefully relaxation before another battle came on them.


End file.
